The Cell Core provides centralized creation, characterization and archiving of all PD and CNT cybrid and protofection-generated cell lines. The Cell Core also provides centralized creation of all SY5Y neurons to be used in this Program. The Cell Core has developed a mtDNA-free rho(0) cell line that is the host cell for all cybrids and protofected cell lines. The experience of the Core in dealing with mycoplasma infection has led to the use of aseptic technique for blood collection and rigorous testing of all cell lines for mycoplasma using several different assays. The Core will address seven Aims: Aim 1- To characterize, certify, and archive Parkinson's disease (PD) and non-symptomatic control (CNT) protofected cell lines derived from expressing brain mtDNA. Aim 2- To archive all other cell lines commonly used by Center members (e.g. SH-SY5Y neuroblastoma parent cell line, the Rho(0) cell line and other genetically engineered cell lines). To certify, and archive any new cell lines obtained by Center members. Aim 3- To distribute certified cybrid and protofected cell lines to Center members and other collaborators. Aim 4- To collaborate with the members of the Duke Udall Center as part of ongoing studies of mitochondrial polymorphisms in PD. Aim 5- To maintain a database available to all Center members containing cellular characteristics of certified cybrid and protofected cell lines. Aim 6- To maintain and share Core equipment and resources with Center members. Aim 7- To train new employees, undergraduate and graduate students as well as post-docs, and postgraduate clinical residents/fellows in cybrid/protfected cell culture and other associated analytical techniques.